Buenas noches
by MuffinDreamer
Summary: El titán que duerme en el interior de eren toma el control de su cuerpo, provocando una tragedia que hace a Eren perder las ganas de vivir. Leve Eremin (No se hacer summarys, perdón)


Recobraba poco a poco la conciencia. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, tirado en el suelo sobre el frío pavimento. Gotas de agua caían con fuerza sobre su rostro, despertándolo. Lentamente, los sonidos a su alrededor empezaron a volver, empezando por la calmada lluvia, hasta los gritos que sonaban cada vez más fuertes. Movió la cabeza apretando los ojos. La luz entrada tenue entre sus párpados, molestándole.

La primera imagen que llena su campo de visión es la preocupada cara de Mikasa. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil. Giró la cabeza, encontrando una desoladora imagen.

A su alrededor cuerpos despedazados, bañados en sangre. Miembros esparcidos por el suelo. Paredes manchadas de sangre y charcos del mismo líquido en el suelo mezclados con el agua de la lluvia. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que daban y su boca se entreabrió. De pronto, visualizó lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Su vista se nubló. Sus labios se movieron solos, boqueando sin sacar ningún sonido. Con el cuerpo entumecido apartó con cuidado a Mikasa, arrastrándose hasta el frágil cuerpo dejado inerte sobre el pavimento. Deseaba con todo su corazón que no fuera él, que solo fuera una confusión. Su pecho se oprimía según se acercaba, cada vez más seguro de la identidad del cuerpo, más todavía aferrándose a la esperanza de equivocarse.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al extremo casi haciendo que su iris desapareciera. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Nada salía de él. Solo estaba inmóvil mirando el cuerpo frente a él. Su fino cabello rubio teñido de su propia sangre, sus ojos antes brillantes miraban a la nada, apagados, sin vida. Sus rojizos labios empezaban a tomar un tono azulado...

Al fin su cuerpo reaccionó. Finas gotas de agua fluyeron desde sus ojos sobre los orbes del rubio, pareciendo las lágrimas de este. Negó con la cabeza, negándose a creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Pasó su mano lentamente por su pecho, zarandeándolo muy suavemente, intentando despertarle inconscientemente. Estaba muy frío. Añoraba su calor, el que le retransmitía cuando se abrazaban de niños, el que le reconfortaba cuando sentía que no podría acabar con los titanes.

Quiso mirar sus piernas, sus piececitos algo pequeños de los que a veces se burlaba. Pero no estaban. Su cuerpo de cintura para abajo ya no estaba. Giró la cara con angustia hacia su rostro, mirándole entre las lágrimas y la lluvia. El recuerdo de cómo había ocurrido aquello estaba reconcomiéndole por dentro.

Podía revivir como había perdido el control. Notaba como su mente era gobernada por el titán. No pudo hacer nada. Fue todo demasiado deprisa. Todos confiaban en él. Su mente se nubló y lo siguiente que supo es que había golpeado a Rivaille, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sus manos atraparon al soldado que tenía más cerca. Pudo ver con total claridad como lloraba gritando su nombre, implorando que volviera en si. Otros soldados intentaron pararle pero fue rápido y astuto y los esquivó y golpeó a todos. Una vez libre de molestias, volvió a mirar al joven que llevaba entre sus manos. Su cara tenía pintados el miedo y la confusión. Intentaba escapar inútilmente.

Lo había cogido por el torso, veía de él únicamente su cabeza y sus piernas que se movían frenéticas. Lo acercó lentamente hacia si abriendo las fauces.

Eren se quedó de rodillas en el suelo con el cuerpo colgando sin vida. Su mirada se dirigía hacia el cielo, borrando las gotas de lluvia las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

Escuchó la voz de Mikasa llamarle con un tono devastado. No se giró. Miró la lluvia perdido. Un gemido ahogado le llegó a los oídos, moviéndose para ver de dónde procedía. Su boca se entreabrió al ver al corporal tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse. Iba a ser imposible. Un cascote que debía haber caído de una de los tantos edificios que destruyó aplastaba sus piernas. De su frente caía sangre a borbotones y se notaba que estaba extenuado. Eren, con las poca fuerzas que tenía se dirigió hacia él. Sus pasos se arrastraban por el suelo y su cuerpo se balanceaba.

El corporal levantó la mirada para verle, encontrando a Eren con la cara totalmente empapada en lágrimas y la sonrisa más triste que jamás había visto. Sus ojos aguados reflejaban lo muerto que se sentía en su interior.

-Máteme.

No salió ni un solo ruido más de su boca. Se quedó frente a él esperando que acabara con su vida lo antes posible. Rivaille intentó hablar, pero estaba demasiado cansado y había perdido mucha sangre. Se desmayó frente a los ojos de Eren, que se arrodilló frente a él.

Volvió a escuchar los llamados de Mikasa, la chica no se rendía, quería que volviera en si. No se acercaba, en el fondo de su corazón estaba destrozada. Ver a Eren acabar con Armin acabó con ella.

Eren bajó la mirada, cogiendo la cuchilla de Rivaille, mirando su reflejo en ella.

-Perdóname Mikasa. Gracias por todo Heichou. Armin...

Se giró para mirar el cuerpo del rubio una última vez. Sonrió. No necesitaba palabras. Ya había dejado en claro muchas veces cómo se sentía por el rubio. Volvió a mirar la hoja, observándose, viendo ya no al chico que quería salvar la humanidad. Solo el reflejo de un monstruo.

Mikasa gritó que se detuviera. Eren decidió ya no escuchar nada más. Nunca más.

Con la hoja en mano se dirige hasta el cuerpo del rubio, sentándose en el suelo a su lado. Sin demorar más su sufrimiento, el filo de la cuchilla atraviesa su abdomen. El fuerte dolor le hace gritar, más calla, reprimiéndose, guardando su dolor solo para si mismo. La sangre sale de forma descontrolada tanto de su herida como de su boca.

Saca la hoja de golpe rasgando más su interior. Con una sonrisa, apoya su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, cerrando sus ojos.

-Vamos a dormir juntos para siempre...

Sus palabras son susurros llenos de dolor. De fondo escucha el llanto de su mejor amiga lejano. Su mente se disipa mientras un charco de sangre de crea a su alrededor. Coge la mano de Armin, besando su palma por última vez, manchándola de sangre.

-Buenas noches, amor...

Su corazón latía cada vez más lentamente. Ya no sentía casi dolor. Su cuerpo se relajaba y enfriaba. Se preguntó si iría al mismo lugar que Armin cuando al fin todo terminara. Sonrió, sabiendo que nunca estaría en el mismo lugar que él.

Su corazón se apagó. La lluvia cogió fuerza limpiando la sangre de la escena.

Los dos descansaban juntos, por siempre.

Y bien, aquí está este corto fic. El primer angst que hago, no se podía esperar mucho de él. Se lo dedico a mi mamuchi, que me peta los roles de angst...

Y el título... Bien, nunca se me han dado bien

Gracias por leer.


End file.
